Possessed
by Robertdowneyjrlvr15
Summary: I don't own Lost or ABC or any of the characters. I wish I did. Okay you guessed it I stink at summary's so Just read it and find out. Listen I'm real sorry for all the medical terms see, I'm not a doctor but I am going to be a surgeon when I'm older. Un


Possessed (Haunted/Lost fic.)

By: me (Jackshepard) Some ideas go to my friend)

Summary: I don't own Lost or ABC or any of the characters. (I wish I did.) Okay you guessed it I stink at summary's so Just read it and find out. Listen I'm real sorry for all the medical terms see, I'm not a doctor but I am going to be a surgeon when I'm older. Unless someone can help me?

(It was Wednesday, an ordinary school day like any other.

I was with my friend Will, and my girlfriend Kate. When suddenly my vision started to get blurry...then my vision went dark. I couldn't see. I fell. (Middle of the road, Kate fell instantly to my side)

----------- Screen 1------------

( Turk street In middle of the street! Cars Coming)

Kate: JACK! Are you all right?

( She puts her hand on my shoulder)

Jack: Kate? I-where are you? ( I look at Kate but I can't see her)

Kate: Jack, I'm right here. ( She puts her hand next to my cheek) Are you okay?

Jack: I- I- cant see. ( I try getting up)

Kate: What do you mean you can't see?

Jack: Help me...

Beeeeeeeeeeep!

Will: JJAACK! KKATE! OUT OF THE STREET OUT OF THE STREET NOW!

(I regain a little consiousness)

Kate: JACK! ( Kate and Will picked me up and moved me to safety)

(They lay me down on the cement with my head on Kate's lap)

Will: Kate are you okay? What happened to Jack?

Kate: Y-yeah I'm fine. How is he doing?

Will: ( He looks at me, my eyes open a little bit trying to get my vision back) I dunno, Kate. It looks like he is trying to hold on, but we need to take him home. Kate, but I need to know something. What did he say to you? Not that its any of my business, but it looked pretty important to do it in front of a thousand or more cars. Why did he just fall like that? He usually doesn't do that.

Kate: Jack, told me something very important. He couldn't see! I was s-so scared I just froze. Will! Does it look like he can see now? I mean what if he was alone! He could've died! ( She looks at me full with tears in her eyes)

Will: Okay, now... (He looks at my eyes trying to see how well I responded to the light. I didn't respond, I couldn't see a thing.) He isn't responding. Let's go. He needs to see a doctor.

Kate: Jack? Can you hear me? ( She looks into my eyes)

Jack: Y-y-yes. ( I get up, but Kate catches me as soon as I started to fall.) What's going on? (She grabs my hand unexpectedly I look down, and feel my hand around hers. I try to look at her which I can't but I smile.)

Kate: (She smiles back, and leads me to the doctor; hand in hand) Come on Jack. (She smiled sweetly at me)

Will: Let's go buddy. (He pats me on the back)

Jack: I- uhh... Where are we going? What the heck? This is a bunch of crap I still can't see. ( I look at Kate and she looks into my eyes.. I frown and look at her questionly.)

Kate: Jack... I'm taking you to a doctor. (Okay?)

Jack: Okay (I nod in acceptance)

At the Doctors ( In the waiting room)

Jack: ( vision starts coming back) I can see. ( I look at Kate; and me holding her hand)

Kate: Oh thank God! (She kisses me on the cheek , then drops her hand out of mine)

Jack: ( I look down in disproval, she looks at me strangly and realizes that her hand was out of mine)

Will: You can see again? Don't you think that's weird? I mean come on that's not normal.

Kate: Shut up Will. I'm just glad Jack can see again.

Jack: I must admit that it's weird. Hey what color were my eyes when I couldn't see?

Kate: They were gray. Why?

Jack: I dunno I just wanted to know in case it happened again. Hey guys? I am feeling sort of dizzy.

Kate: (Looks at me worriedly) You should lay down. (She grabs my hand again, and pulls me over to the couch)

Jack: I'm fine really... ( I lay down on the couch in the waiting room; Kate sits next to me with her hand still in mine.)

Kate: shh... relax. ( She says quietly) Will, go get someone.

Will: Jeez. How long does it take to get a doctor around here? I mean he only has one patient! (He looks at me worriedly)

Jack: Ugh... (Kate puts her hand on my forehead) (I look up) Kate... really I'm

Kate: You have a fever.

Jack: Yeah, I've known that for a

Kate: Shh (Quietly)

Jack: I feel like I'm burning up... uhhh so hot...

Kate: Jack? ( She starts crying and Will comes over and looks at me eyes closed)

I black out

Will: I NEED A DOCTOR! AND STAT!

Receptionist: EXCUSE ME THIS IS A HOSPITAL!

Will: (Points at me) I need help now.

Receptionist: Oh my God. Code Blue!

The doctor rushes out of the room and sees me laying on the couch.

They check for a pulse, meanwhile they admit me to a room; room 481.

I get taken to a room with one other person. After a lot of tests I get put into my room. Heart monitors on me; Kate is in tears watching me hoping for me to wake up. She grabs on to my hand and holds on. I feel the light hand on me.

Kate: ( Sits on the bed close to me; crying silently) Jaack...

Will: Kate don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry.

Kate: Quit trying to sound like Jack.

Will: Jack isn't the only one that loves you Kate. (Will leans in to kiss Kate.)

Kate: William! I don't feel that way about you.

Will: I don't care, I wanna hurt Jack so bad. This will literally kill him if he see's you doing it. (He grabs Kate physically and pulls her into a deep kiss)

Kate: J-j- ack ( she tries to pull away but Will puts his body on top to hurt her.)

Jack: Uh-Uh. Kate? WILL KNOCK IT OFF. ( I get out of bed and pull the cords off and I manage to pull Will off Kate) What the Heck do you think your doin? ( I punch him twice; once in the nose, and the other in his stomach.) (He hits my lip, nose and stomach.. He won which knocked me back toward Kate.) Uhh.. (Putting my hand to my lip)

Will: Bout' time you woke up. Looks like I won. I love her and you know it. (Steps on me; my arm in particular)

Jack: Ugh, uhhh. (I turn toward Kate and pull her into a deep hug)

Kate: (Shaking) J-j-jack

Jack: Kate, it'll be okay I promise. (Hugging her)

Kate: J-j-jack ar...re yo..u o..o..okay? (She looks at me)

Jack: Y-yes I'm fine. But are you okay? Will didn't hurt you did he? (Holding my right arm)

Kate: Yeah, I'm fine Jack. On the other hand you aren't. (She puts her hand on my shoulder)

Jack: Yeah, I know I'm hurt pretty badly. But, you never answered my question HE didn't hurt you did he? (I moan) ugh..

Kate: No, he didn't hurt me. (She turns to Will) This what you were planning Will? To hurt Jack when he didn't need it?

Will: (He doesn't answer)

Jack: DID YOU WILL?

Will: Yes, Jack. & Kate. That was my plan initually. Looks like it worked. And I got something romantic out of you; Kate.

Jack: Why I outta...(Kate holds on to me carefully not trying to hit my shoulder) Kate... That's sexual harassment. He could get sued for doing that to you!

Kate: I know but, he won't do it again Jack. Will you?

Jack: (I moan) But, Kate...

Kate: Will you?

Will: No Kate I'll never do it again and I'm sorry. Sorry Jack. Kate.

Kate: Apology accepted, by me. Jack?

Jack: ( I fall onto the ground in pain Chest pains) OWw.Ugh uh...uhhhhhhhh.

Will: All right I'm sure his apology would have me accepted now help me get him into bed (Flips to Doctor Will)

Kate: J-jack? ( She falls to the ground and tries to lift me up) Will help.

Will: Okay (Both, Kate and Will help me up to the bed) Kate go get a Doctor now!

Kate: OKAY! ( She flys down the hospital hallway and returns------ with my father.)

Christian Shephard: JACK? (Looks where to see the pain is) Tell me where it hurts son?

Jack: OWw. ugh ugh uh...uhhhhhhhh...ughhhhhhh D.. ..a d? ( In shock) m...my c...c..c..che..st hu...rts.

Christian Shephard: Kate, and Will?

Kate/Will: Yeah?

Christian Shephard: Help ...me ...Hold him down.

Kate/Will: Okay (They Grab his arms and legs)

Christian Shephard: (Takes out a shot? Who knows what it was filled with) Here...Jack... That'a boy. (I calm down)

Kate/Will: (Take there hands off me)

Kate: What happened? (She looks worriedly at me)

Will: Chest pains, and a seizure. Is that right Doctor Shephard?

Christian Shephard: Yes, that is correct Doctor Will.

Kate: Right, How long until he wakes up?


End file.
